Feliz año nuevo, te amo Marco Díaz
by ElRomanceroNica93
Summary: Jackie organiza una fiesta de año nuevo por lo que Marco y Star (aunque a regañadientes) asisten, pero en ella se dan numerosas revelaciones que cambiarán el entorno entre los dos chicos (Primer intento Starco)


**Feliz año nuevo…te amo Marco Díaz**

 _Jackie organiza una fiesta de año nuevo por lo que Marco y Star (aunque a regañadientes) asisten, pero en ella se dan numerosas revelaciones que cambiarán el entorno entre los dos chicos (Primer intento Starco)_

 **Disclaimers**

 _Muy bien, aquí estoy de nuevo presentando a ustedes el último fanfic del año 2016 muy, pero muy especial ya que es el primero de una serie que me encanta bastante: Star Vs The Forces Of Evil. Al mismo tiempo es mi opera prima en cuanto a la pareja Starco._

 _Por tanto espero que lo disfruten..._

 _No sin antes_ _ **advertirles**_ _lo siguiente: En el contenido de la historia, se verán_ _ **spoilers**_ _relacionados con la serie en cuanto a su curso. Así que el que quiera leerlo, correrá ese riesgo._

 _Ahora sí, disfruten…_

 _Star Vs The Forces Of Evil (la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de Daron Nefcy y Disney Enterprises Inc._

…

Ha pasado casi quince días desde que Ludo y sus secuaces ratas intentaron llevar con éxito el libro de hechizos de Star, todo eso incluye a Glossaryck que se ha sometido a las órdenes del villano en contra de su propia voluntad.

Todo ese tiempo ha sido lo suficiente para que la princesa de Mewni se hundiese en un estado de depresión muy pero muy grave, además de que por poco echara a perder con su magia la relación de Marco con Jackie Lynn Thomas por culpa de sus incontrolables celos.

Pero luego, el propio chico la encontró en su cuarto con éxito para un motivo especial con tal de que su mejor amiga logre levantar su ánimo del cual se identifica.

-¿Star?... ¿Star?-Preguntó el moreno al entrar a su habitación donde la halló recostada en su cama intentando sollozar las pocas reservas de lágrimas que le quedaban.

-Vamos Star, prometo que hallaremos la forma de que recuperemos ese libro.

La chica dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro en señal de esperanza, por lo que recibió de él un abrazo cálido y sincero de quien sería su amor secreto.

-Gracias Marco, sabías que tú me comprenderías…-Habló Star en un leve susurro.

-Además…yo quería invitarte a una fiesta que comúnmente se celebra en la tierra el día de mañana.

-¿A cuál fiesta te refieres?

-Es la despedida del año viejo que hacemos los estudiantes de Echo Creek, sería un buen motivo para compensarte todas las ausencias que tuve por lo de Jackie además pasar un buen tiempo juntos.

Star tras escuchar esa última palabra, sentía ganas de querer volar hacia el firmamento pero no podía porque sus alas no estaban lo suficientemente desarrolladas aunque sus probabilidades de ganar un lugar del corazón de Marco si lo están.

-¡Claro! ¡Acepto ir!-Gritó la rubia de felicidad que saltó de su lecho para danzar, el moreno por su parte observaba esa escena sonriente. Finalmente pudo recuperar a la alegre Star que conoció meses atrás.

-Marco… ¿Cómo despiden el año en la tierra?-Preguntó Star curiosa.

-Pues…todo es alegría, música, baile, bocadillos, champagne sin alcohol, uvas, pitillos… ¿No se te hacen familiares esos elementos en Mewni?

-Bueno, sólo que despedimos el año viejo tirando a la catapulta a doce delincuentes más buscados de Mewni a los pantanos más lejanos-Describió la princesa aquella tradición muy rara que ortodoxa en su reino.

-Vaya, pero ya pareces que te acoplas con nuestra tierra, solo espero que te diviertas Star-Explicó Marco a su amiga para abrazarla de nuevo, pero ambos sin querer se acercaron paulatinamente sus rostros, cuando de pronto sonó _Space Unicorn_ en el celular del moreno.

-¿Bueno?

 _-Hola Marco, quería ver si estabas disponible para ayudarme en la organización de la fiesta de mañana_ -Era Jackie al otro lado del hilo que necesitaba la ayuda de su pareja

-¿Ahora? ¡Muy bien, ya llego!

Marco estaba emocionado por el buen camino que llevaba su noviazgo con la chica rubia de mechón azul marino, pero preocupado porque tenía que dejar a Star sola.

-Si quieres ver a Jackie, no hay problema-Explicó la princesa de Mewni al joven karateca aunque en el fondo sentía tristeza por no pasar un buen tiempo con él.

-Llegaré temprano Star.

-No te preocupes, yo estaré bien.

El chico se despidió de ella para salir con su bicicleta rumbo a donde se encontraba Jackie, más adelante la rubia halló la forma de pasar ese tiempo buscando combinaciones para su vestido gracias a las revistas para adolescentes de la tierra y una pizca de su magia, además de escuchar a _Love Sentence_ y _Sev'ral Timez_ , ésta última banda es la favorita de Marco.

-Muy bien, es momento de trabajar.

…

Y Marco había llegado en cuestión de minutos a la casa de Jackie Lynn Thomas, porque ese año fue escogida por aclamación ya que la vez pasada, Brittney Wong fue la anfitriona y resultó todo un caos tanto en organización como en limitación de invitados que querían entrar a su lujosa mansión.

Junto a ella se encontraba el comité organizador integrado por Janna, Justin, Alfonzo y la propia Wong (gracias a un aporte monetario enorme de sus padres) discutiendo sobre los decorativos y lo que se va a servir esa noche vieja.

-Muy bien…-Jackie empezó a hablar-Justin, tú te encargas de conseguir la música en vivo.

-¡De acuerdo!

-Y tú Alfonzo, de la decoración y los globos.

-¡Es mi especialidad!

\- Janna, te haces cargo de las comidas y bebidas.

-¡Tomo nota Jackie!

\- Brittney…hummm… tú serás…- Janna se acercó al oído de su amiga para corregirle su puesto, con tal de tenerla lo más lejos posible del grupo.

-Tú serás la donante principal de la fiesta.

-¡Es el mejor cargo que he tenido hasta ahora!-Exclamó con altanería la porrista.

-¡Hola chicos, disculpen por la llegada tarde!-Marco estaba saludando a los presentes que se encontraban en el comedor de la anfitriona.

-¡Hola Marco!, ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!-Jackie ha recibido a su novio con un beso.

-Qué bueno que llegaste a salvo Marco, porque si no…¡Te sacaría la sangre!-Exclamó la morena al sacar unos colmillos falsos al joven, logrando conseguir que se asustara con facilidad y provocando risas entre los presentes.

-Vamos Marco, siguen siendo falsos…por el momento-Aclaró la bromista.

-Muy bien Jackie, ¿Para qué me necesitas?

-Bueno Marco, te tengo reservado una misión especial para la fiesta de mañana: Tú serás el encargado de la admisión, o sea tienes que dejar entrar a todos los invitados de la fiesta acorde a una lista que te entregaré mañana.

-Muy bien, ¡Tienes toda la confianza con el chico seguridad!-Exclamó el moreno con el estilo de su apodo.

-Y la chica seguridad estaría muy orgullosa de ti-Dijo la patinadora para después besar apasionadamente a su novio, logrando perder el equilibrio para el joven.

…

-¡Nos vemos mañana!-Jackie se despedía de Justin, Alfonzo, Janna y Marco tras casi una hora entre acuerdos y uno que otra oposición, logrando finalmente un buen término para el reventón.

-Jackie, ¿Tienes un minuto?

La patinadora se había dado vuelta para ver de quien era esa voz, pero se trataba de Brittney Wong que la necesitaba con urgencia para un tema a tratar.

-¿Qué pasa Brittney?

-Aquí tienes la lista de los invitados para mañana-La porrista le entregó a la rubia una hoja definitiva de los que tendrán derecho a festejar a su casa, salvo por una modificación particular.

-Todo está muy bien, menos que Star Butterfly no se encuentra presente en la lista-La chica le señalaba el error que detectó en la lista entregada, pero en realidad la porrista quería tomar revancha por su última fiesta de cumpleaños que según ella fue arruinada por su magia.

-¡Ups!, A menos de que retire inmediatamente el dinero que daré para la fiesta.

Wong la estaba chantajeando de la peor forma, Jackie sabía que Star era la mejor amiga de su novio y le caía bastante bien ella, pero el impulso monetario de que se mantenga la fiesta ha sido el motivo principal para que aceptara el capricho.

-Está bien…tú ganas, ya que toda la confianza del grupo recae sobre mí.

-Muy bien, nos vemos mañana Jackie. Y ya sabes el trato ¿Si?

La rubia solo asintió, pero se arrepentía de haber aceptado semejante capricho de Wong. Si Marco se enterase de que su mejor amiga no puede entrar, jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Al menos nadie me ha visto-Dijo por sí misma Jackie para entrar a su hogar confiada de que alguien la observara en una situación comprometedora como esa.

Pero ha sido todo lo contrario, ya que Janna vio aquella escena estando a una casa lejos de ella.

-Tengo que hacer algo pronto-Dijo por sí misma la morena.

…

Han sido casi sesenta minutos para que Star finalmente logró escoger el vestido y peinado que usó en el baile de la luna roja, sólo que le dio un pequeño toque acorde a la ocasión: cambió de rojo por una tela fina de azul turquesa.

-Hola Star….-Marco iba a saludarla, pero quedó mudo de la impresión al ver a la princesa en todo su esplendor, logrando sonrojarse inesperadamente al ver tanta belleza que radiaba ella.

-¿Cómo me veo Marco?-Preguntó la rubia a su amigo que todavía se quedaba mudo.

-¡Ah!, ¡Te ves…muy hermosa!-Dijo con sinceridad el moreno.

-¿Tú crees…que yo soy hermosa?

-¡Por supuesto que te ves hermosa Star!, incluso hasta bailaría contigo en la fiesta.

-Marco…-Star estaba sonrojada por las palabras sinceras del chico.

-Y eso es una promesa que la cumpliré mañana, su majestad…-Marco hizo una reverencia a ella besándole su mano, provocando que el sonrojo de la joven aumentara.

-Pero por ahora…. ¡Noche de películas y nachos!-Exclamó el moreno para que la rubia saltara de felicidad.

-Sólo que esta vez yo escogeré mi película favorita como compensación-Aclaró Star a su mejor amigo, por lo que asintió para ir a la cocina para preparar sus ya clásicos nachos.

Por su parte Star se cambió a su ropa habitual para ir a la sala a buscar su película favorita y acomodarse en el sillón.

Ella vio de reojo a Marco en la cocina tratando de crear su salsa secreta para sus nachos, se sentía bastante orgullosa de tener a alguien tan incondicional a través de su amistad sin premio alguno.

Pero ella estaba enamorada de él, a pesar de que salga con Jackie. Pero tendría que ser lo más perseverante como para llegar a tener su turno próximamente.

Mientras para Marco, se sentía dichoso de conocer a una chica tan valiente y alegre como Star. La había echado de menos luego de tantas salidas con Jackie en ese tiempo, quizá esa noche sería muy especial a diferencia de las anteriores porque pasará finalmente con su mejor amiga.

Para ambos han añorado bastante esos momentos en los que comparten gustos en común.

…

195 minutos han sido casi una eternidad tras haber terminado Titanic, que era la película favorita de la princesa de Mewni. Marco volteó a verla para encontrarla casi llorando sobre todo cuando Jack se sacrificó para que su amada Rose sea salvada del naufragio por parte del transatlántico.

-Marco…¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Dijo Star tras sacar varios pañuelos de la cajita mientras escuchaban a Celine Dion.

-Desde luego que sí Star, ¿Qué pasa?-Respondió amablemente el moreno.

-Al ver a Jack dejarlo todo para que Rose estuviera a salvo, ¿Tu harías lo mismo sobre todo por alguien que en verdad amas?-Dijo inocentemente la princesa, aunque resaltó sobretodo si tenía a una persona en especial en su vida.

Marco analizó la pregunta como un ordenador al tratar de obtener un resultado matemático, por lo que respondió.

-Bueno…yo saldría muy molido literalmente, pero estaría dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo con tal de que ella se encuentre bien, así son las reglas que dicta el corazón ¿No?

-Ah…ya veo-Star estaba muy conforme con su respuesta, pero disimuló su tristeza porque sabía de qué iba a hablar de Jackie, cosa que no quería inmiscuirse.

-¿Sabes Star? Tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga en la tierra, pero…yo te defenderé con tal de que estés bien.

La rubia se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo fuertemente, en un principio se sorprendió pero luego lo correspondió porque en realidad la echaba de menos.

Pero Star quería que el tiempo se detuviera con tal de que no se deshiciera de los brazos de Marco, pues realmente sentía algo más que amistad por el moreno, tanto así que dejaría su reino con tal de estar con él.

 _Te quiero Marco_ -Pensó por sí misma luego de que formase una sonrisa en su rostro.

…

Ya son casi las cinco de la tarde y finalmente se dieron los detalles para que la fiesta de fin de año sea todo un éxito.

Los miembros del comité han cumplido satisfactoriamente sus funciones asignadas además de la ayuda de los padres de Jackie. Alfonzo resultó ser un mago de la decoración en cuanto a serpentinas y globos, Janna consiguió a tiempo los bocadillos y bebidas no alcohólicas para los invitados, Brittney aportó el dinero prometido con anterioridad.

Todo iba bien, hasta que Justin consiguió algo inusual en cuanto a la música de esta noche.

-¿Qué rayos hace Oskar Greason?-Lo regañaba Brittney al chico.

-No me culpes, la verdad toca bien el keytar y es una buena opción para la fiesta.

-¡Hola!-Saludó el músico a los presentes fiel a su estilo.

-Vamos Brittney, sólo démosle una oportunidad a Oskar. Sería buena idea que todos conozcan su música-Dijo tranquila la patinadora.

-¡Hola chicos!

Era Marco que saludaba a los jóvenes, estaba bastante listo para poner orden en la fiesta de año nuevo y más si es de su flamante novia.

Pero Jackie sentía un enorme escalofrío la presencia de Marco. No es que quería tenerlo lejos, sino de que si se enterara sobre el acuerdo que tuvo que llegar con Brittney para que Star no pueda entrar.

-¡Marco! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!-La rubia de mechón azul se acercó a él para besarlo.

-¡Muy bien Jackie!, Ya estoy preparado. Pásame por favor la lista.

-¿L-la lista?-La chica estaba buscando un pretexto perfecto como para que su novio no se entere de aquella falla.

-Así es, ¿Dónde está?

-Bueno…la lista está…déjame buscarla ahora mismo-Exclamó la chica para subir a su habitación disimulando encontrar la bendita lista, pero se sentó en su cama para pasar sus manos a su cara en señal de frustración.

-Jackie, ¿Todo bien?-La voz del moreno estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí, todo está bien-Dijo la patinadora aparentando tranquilidad.

-Quería avisarte que iré a recoger a Star, te veré en quince minutos-Finalizó el chico para después salir con su bicicleta en búsqueda de su mejor amiga.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?-Se dijo por sí misma, porque se metió en un enorme dilema con tal de quedar bien con la porrista que es la que más aporta financieramente la fiesta, si se inclina a favor de que Star entre, ella se vería obligada a pagar todos esos gastos.

Estaba en un callejón sin salida.

…

Y así llegaron todos los alumnos de la Academia para despedir el año en casa de Jackie. Todos lucían con sus respectivos trajes de gala como Ferguson, Sabrina, Hope, Lars, Tobie, Ingrid, Serge, Blake, Francis con la excepción de StarFan13 que sale con su acostumbrado cosplay de Star.

Marco y Star han llegado finalmente al patio trasero de la residencia Thomas, con tal de que el primero se prepare a dar orden en cuanto al derecho de admisión.

-Ten mucha suerte Marco-Dijo preocupada la rubia.

-Estaré muy bien Star-Respondió alegre a su mejor amiga para llegar a la mesa situada por la puerta principal-Nos vemos en la entrada, ya sabes que tendrás acceso a la diversión.

-Muchas gracias Marco-Respondió algo soñadora la princesa logrando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas para dirigirse a hacer la fila con los demás.

El moreno seguía observando hasta el último detalle la belleza de Star, nunca en su vida ha visto tanta hermosura en una princesa como ella. Hasta que una voz casi inusual lo llevó a pisar la tierra nuevamente.

-¡Oye Marco! ¡Es hora de que te pongas a trabajar!-Exclamaba una burlona Janna al moreno que por poco se cae por el susto provocado de la joven.

-¡Ah! ¡Si! Ahora mismo…-Dijo Marco para ocupar una mesa especial del cual se encargaría de tomar orden para los asistentes que quieren despedir el año.

 _Muy bien. Entra la fase uno del plan_ -Pensó Janna.

…

-¿Nombre?-Preguntó Marco con un tono casi militar.

-Viejo, tú sabes mi nombre. Hemos sido amigos desde preescolar.

No hubo respuesta.

-¡Hum! Ferguson…

El moreno revisó sigilosamente la lista de los estudiantes hasta conseguir su nombre, respondió lo siguiente.

-Muy bien Ferguson, bienvenido a la fiesta ¡Diviertete!-Dijo el chico en señal de aprobación, dándole consigo un brazalete.

-¡Woohoo!-Exclamaba el chico.

Por otro lado, se encontraba Jackie viendo detalladamente si la fiesta estaba en buenos términos. Pero sobretodo se fijaba en el puesto de Marco que parecía estar bien, hasta que llegó Star.

-Muy bien...¿Butterfly?

La princesa asintió bastante emocionada, por lo que revisó la lista hasta ubicar finalmente su nombre que se encontraba por sorpresa en la última página y entregarle su respectivo brazalete.

-Muy bien Butterfly, bienvenida a la fiesta ¡Diviertete!

-¡Oh sí! ¿Adivinen quien le dirá adiós a ese año?-Celebraba la rubia frente a los restantes de la fila para entrar al reventón.

-¿Qué pasará si Brittney se enterará?-Susurraba la patinadora nerviosa.

-¿Enterarme de qué?-Preguntó la eludida tras salir del tocador luego de conseguir un brillo labial que combinara con su vestido.

-De…que Oskar ya va a tocar, ¿Vamos a verlo?-Mintió la chica para llevarla al jardín donde está ubicado el músico.

-¿Por qué no?-Respondió sin importarle nada.

A escasos metros, Janna empezaba a ubicar los bocadillos y bebidas para los presentes y al mismo tiempo vigilaba a ambas chicas que se alejaban de la sala rápidamente. Para ella era casi una misión imposible haber puesto a Star en la lista a último momento. Y pese a que Jackie era su amiga, no podía permitir que la rubia pague las consecuencias por un capricho de Wong.

 _Llega la fase dos._

…

Star como toda buena paciente, esperaba que Marco finalmente se desocupase de su cargo para que ambos empiecen a despedir el año viejo en el planeta tierra. Y tras haber terminado de atender a casi todos los asistentes, llegaba a donde se encontraban reunidos varios chicos, entre estos se encontraba la propia rubia.

Al ver al chico con su traje de gala y su porte de un galán juvenil, provocó que la princesa quedara boquiabierta y sin habla por un buen momento mientras lo admiraba hasta el último detalle.

-Star…-Empezó a hablar el moreno-¿Te concedo bailar esta primera pieza?

-Desde luego Marco-Respondió su mejor amiga sin borrar su sonrisa, por lo que ambos danzaron entre el tumulto de los presentes con lo último de la música electrónica de fondo.

Star se sentía muy eufórica cada vez que disfrutaba ese momento con Marco, tanto así que bailaba exageradamente como un robot en señal de triunfo captando la atención entre los asistentes. Y dentro de ellos, se hallaba Jackie.

-¡Hola Marco! ¡Hola Star!-Empezó a saludar a ambos aparentando tranquilidad-Que bueno verlos en mi fiesta.

-Te felicito por hacer esta gala lo más mágica de la tierra-Dijo la princesa a la chica.

-Bueno Jackie, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al patio a ver el concierto?-Preguntó el moreno a su novia para ir a estar un buen rato juntos, logrando en Star un gesto que denotaba preocupación.

-Star…¿No te molesta que te deje sola un momento?-Dijo un preocupado Marco a la rubia asegurándose de que estuviera bien.

-¡Para nada Marco!, ¡Diviertanse, que yo los alcanzo después!-Exclamó Star para después recostarse en el sofá viendo como ambos chicos se alejaban para entrar a las afueras de la residencia.

Se sentía vulnerable tras ver que poco a poco iba a perder las esperanzas de que Marco no esté a su lado, se veía muy feliz con Jackie pero se sentía orgullosa de que él esté cumpliendo su sueño a pesar de que ella no pueda alcanzar el suyo.

Luego decidió buscar por los bocadillos que estaban en una amplia mesa que aparentaba ser una barra, siendo Janna la que se encargue de su pedido después de haber revisado su celular.

-Hola Janna-Star estaba saludándola con una melancolía muy notable.

-Hola Star, ¿Qué te puedo servir?-Preguntó la morena a su amiga, pero al verla en un estado depresivo quiso buscar cuál sería su problema.

-¿Y dónde está Marco?-Prosiguió Janna.

-Está divirtiéndose con Jackie-Respondió con pesadez la princesa al señalar a ambos chicos divirtiéndose en el jardín.

-Vaya... ¿Sabes Star? Tú y Marco hacen una buena pareja-La morena trataba de lanzar una indirecta haciendo que la eludida se sonrojara de aquello.

-Bueno…este…Marco y yo somos amigos-Dijo Star aún sonrojada pero aquella respuesta no fue del todo convincente para la joven de verde olivo.

-Ya veo, pero…espero que tú y él se diviertan esta noche y les deseo a ambos…¡Un próspero año nuevo!-Finalizó la chica al entregarle un budín de chocolate y un refresco de naranja para su amiga de Mewni.

-¡Gracias Janna!-Agradeció Star a la joven por el obsequio hasta que de repente Brittney observó a la princesa inmiscuida entre los asistentes. Tenía unas ganas enormes de sacarla a patadas de la fiesta, estaba tan cerca de lograr su objetivo cuando de pronto…

-¡Hola Brittney! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te diviertes bastante? ¡Sino, yo me encargaré de que te diviertas al máximo!-La saludaba Star fiel a su estilo a la porrista mientras se preparaba con su varita un método especial para la malhumorada chica.

-Espera Brittney-Continuó Janna-¿Por qué no tomas ese refresco de limón? Ya sabes, para calmar las tensiones…

La porrista bebió el líquido de un solo trago, cuando se preparaba a reclamarle a la chica que rayos hacía en la fiesta. Pero fue el deseo grande de buscar un lugar para contar su plan frente a todo el público que la hizo parecer cambiar de opinión.

-Yo… me tengo que ir…-Dijo Wong para salir apresurada al patio contra su voluntad.

-¿Soy yo o parece que Brittney se puso rara de lo habitual?-Se preguntó Star sin entender de que se trataba.

-No, más bien sigue siendo la misma pedante de la academia-Dijo la morena sin restar importancia de lo que hacía la porrista.

…

En el patio trasero, todos los chicos estaban disfrutando del concierto de Oskar que resultó ser un rotundo éxito pues cautivaba al público femenino con su voz después de mucho tiempo practicando con su música.

-Jackie, tal parece que esa noche será la más gloriosa de mi vida-Dijo Marco a su novia.

-Tienes toda la razón Marco…-Continuó la patinadora para acercarse poco a poco al rostro del moreno en busca de un beso, finalmente había paz y tranquilidad en la fiesta. Sin ningún suceso catastrófico…

-¡Chicos! ¡Tengo una importante noticia que dar!-La chillante voz de Brittney ha resaltado a los oídos de los asistentes, logrando una atención total en la tarima sobretodo de Star y Janna. Jackie a pesar de aparentar tranquilidad, en su interior se encontraba muy preocupada de lo que va a revelar.

-Muy bien…-La porrista tomó aire de sus pulmones para proseguir-Más que nada quiero contarles algo muy pero muy penoso tanto para mí como para Jackie Lynn Thomas.

Casi todos los ojos de los jóvenes recayeron además a la presencia de la patinadora, incluyendo a su propio novio.

-Verán…saben ustedes que soy la que aporta todos los gastos de la fiesta, pero Jackie aceptó el dinero a cambio de un favor mío: De que Star Butterfly no asistiera en ella.

Varios sentimientos se dispersaron tras la revelación de la joven millonaria, Star seguía sin creer como puede haber semejante trato, Janna sentía una profunda rabia por Brittney, pero lástima de cómo Jackie pudo aceptar ese chantaje y Marco que en su interior sentía una furia profunda.

-Muy bien…-Alfonzo empezó a hablar-¿Quiénes están a favor de que Brittney Wong sea expulsada de la fiesta inmediatamente?

-¡YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -Contestaron casi todos al unísono.

-Entonces, quedas fuera de la fiesta Brittney-Prosiguió Justin al empujarla cuidadosamente de la tarima-¡Nos vemos pronto!

Y así cada uno de los chicos, continuaron empujando a la porrista hasta la puerta principal en donde cerraron frente a su cara tras sacarla definitivamente del reventón.

-¡Argh! ¡Ahora mismo iré a celebrar el año nuevo en mi mansión! ¿Quién los necesita?-Exclamó furiosa para agarrar su celular pidiendo que la recogieran inmediatamente del lugar.

…

El transcurso de la fiesta ha continuado sin mayores complicaciones, pero Jackie estaba dispuesta a aclarar a Marco aquel vergonzoso momento minutos atrás.

-Marco…¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-Dijo la rubia cabizbajo al moreno que se encontraba recostado en una esquina de la sala.

-De acuerdo-Respondió un poco frívolo para ir a un espacio muy privado.

-Marco...antes que nada…quiero pedirte perdón por lo de Star…-Comenzó a hablar la patinadora con un remordimiento enorme.

-¡Y por qué tienes que pedirme perdón, si es a ella que le tienes que disculparte!-Exclamó molesto Marco-Desde hace tiempo yo pensaba que eras muy adorable en el interior, pero al verte caer tan bajo por un favor tan sucio eso no te lo perdono.

-Pero Marco…

-Jackie…por favor…creo que debemos darnos un tiempo para evitar problemas-Dictó el moreno a la patinadora que asintió la orden con tal de evitar una fuerte discusión.

Ambos chicos tomaron caminos distintos aunque en sus rostros demostraban una frustración enorme.

Jackie se sentó en un costado de la tarima para reflexionar como pudo haber aceptado ese trato, sin medir previamente las consecuencias principalmente de que su relación con Marco y Star pende de un hilo.

-Creo que he sido un monstruo-Dijo la chica tras suspirar pesadamente.

-A veces el amor es muy impredecible, pero te acostumbras poco a poco-Reflexionó Oskar como todo buen filósofo, logrando dibujar una sonrisa a la joven mientras observaban la luna y las estrellas en esta noche vieja.

…

Dentro de la sala, la alegría seguía en todo su apogeo cuando Star bailaba y enseñaba varios trucos entre los presentes. La princesa estaba feliz en aquella fiesta y más si estas rodeada de amigos con quien confías mucho.

Pero al ver a Marco sentado sin ánimos tras haber puesto una pausa a su relación con Jackie, hizo que la joven se acercara a él con profunda preocupación por su mejor amigo.

-Marco…¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó ella.

El moreno levantó su cabeza como afirmación.

-Si quieres…podemos ir a casa, ¿De acuerdo?

Marco asintió de nuevo, por lo que se levantó del sillón y dirigirse a la puerta para tomar camino a su hogar. Star se estaba divirtiendo pero al ver como su amigo se encontraba triste, dejó atrás todo ello para consolarlo y no dejarlo solo.

-¡Nos vemos pronto Star! ¡Y feliz año nuevo!-Se despidió Janna de ambos chicos.

-¡Gracias Janna! ¡Igualmente a todos!-Dijo la rubia a los presentes con su radiante alegría.

Mientras caminaban, Star ha notado en el rostro de Marco una profunda frustración y tristeza nunca vista.

-Marco… ¿Qué te pasa?-Empezó a hablar con mucha preocupación.

-Yo…me siento mal por Jackie que había confiado en ella ciegamente y que indirectamente iba a hacer daño a alguien tan cercano como tú-Prosiguió Marco sin despegar la vista en el suelo-En verdad siento mucho por no darme cuenta y haberte defendido antes Star…

Star se sentía apenada por la forma en que estaba devastado su mejor amigo, se acercó a él y lo abrazó cálidamente con tal de que pudiese desahogar todo su dolor oculto. El moreno sintió aquellos brazos abiertos de su incondicional compañera y se quebrantó finalmente para soltar varias lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Pero también lo hacia Star que se apiadaba de él, ambos jóvenes estuvieron abrazados y desahogando su tristeza un buen rato mientras la Luna Roja servía de luz ambiental en el firmamento azul.

-Marco, lo siento mucho también…-Explicó la rubia mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas-Tú sabes bien que yo me puedo defenderme ante monstruos y cualquier preadolescente molesta, pero yo estaré siempre contigo, ya sea en las buenas o en las malas…como tu mejor amiga…

-Gracias Star…-Respondió Marco con una sonrisa esperanzadora sin quitar su vista de las pupilas celestes de la princesa. En verdad se veía muy hermosa como para esta noche.

-/¡No hay problema!/-Dijeron ambos jóvenes al unísono, por lo que sorprendió de nuevo por la coincidencia. Y voltearon a ver al cielo donde se encontraba la Luna Roja en su apogeo, recordando aquel baile fallido en el inframundo por parte de su exnovio Tom.

-/¿Acaso crees que…?/-Exclamaron de nuevo para volver a cubrir sus bocas por la sorpresa.

-/¡Luna Roja!/

Hubo un silencio funesto entre los dos, pero luego estallaron en carcajadas.

-Marco, yo quería…

-Descuida Star, yo te compenso la fiesta con una velada en la torre de tu habitación solos tú y yo. ¿Qué dices?-Le ofreció el chico a su compañera que sin pensarlo un minuto dio un rotundo sí con un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Vamos Marco, no perdamos tiempo!-Exclamó una sonriente Star mientras lo llevaba apresuradamente hacia la residencia Díaz.

…

Faltaban menos de cinco minutos para la medianoche, Marco y Star se encontraban observando las estrellas y esperando los fuegos artificiales mientras analizaban su futuro siendo atestiguados por la Luna Roja.

-¿Cuál es tu deseo para año nuevo, Star?-Preguntó el moreno, provocando que casi se atragantase con los nachos ofrecidos por él.

-¿M-mi deseo?-Murmuró la rubia, buscaba una respuesta con tal de no revelarlo-Eso…es muy secreto que no podría revelarlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues…si se lo digo a alguien, se decepcionaría bastante conmigo-Proseguía Star un poco nerviosa mientras mordía su varita por enésima vez.

-No lo creo… ¿Sabes cuál es mi deseo para año nuevo?-Continuó el chico sonriente.

-¿Cuál es?-Preguntó la princesa.

-Mi deseo es poder estar con alguien que no me oculte cualquier secreto…y sobretodo que sea lo bastante incondicional conmigo…-Expresaba Marco mientras observaba el cielo con tal de ocultar su tristeza, cuando sintió las manos suaves de Star con la intención de verlo frente a frente.

-Entonces…ya no podemos temer-Respondió la rubia con una mirada soñadora-Porque mi mayor deseo…eres tú. Yo…te amo Marco Díaz.

No hubo respuesta por parte del chico, ella se sentía triste por haber revelado su secreto, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos tras pasar con su mano izquierda su cintura y con la derecha su nuca para recibir de él un beso en sus labios lo cual accedió con mayor ternura al acariciar su rebelde cabello.

-Te amo Marco….-Susurraba entre beso y beso la princesa.

-También te amo Star…-Decía el chico para continuar probando sus labios pero de repente escucharon el alboroto en las afueras de Echo Creek y las luces artificiales iluminaban el firmamento, señalando que el año nuevo estaba en sus primeros segundos de existencia.

-¿No te parece bello Star?-Le preguntó el moreno sin despegar sus manos de ella.

-¡Desde luego que sí! ¡Esa es la noche más gloriosa de toda mi vida!-Exclamó la rubia para volver a besarlo, ambos se sentían felices de que sus deseos se volvieran realidad.

Y de nuevo _Space Unicorn_ sonó en el celular de Star avisando un mensaje por parte de Janna.

 _Hola Star. Sé que estás preocupada por lo del manual, pero mucho antes tomé unas fotos de ella con la autorización de_ _Glossaryck, claro._

Más adelante recibió una decena de fotos hechos por la fanática de la magia, con los hechizos escritos en sus páginas (Incluyendo al monje azul en cada foto), entre ellos se hallaba el denominado "Elixir de la verdad" que consistía en un conjuro frente a un vaso con tal de que el que beba de él, diga la verdad por tan vergonzosa que sea.

 _Eso lo utilicé en la fiesta._

 _¡Feliz año nuevo a ambos! ;)_

-¿Qué pasa Star?-Le preguntó Marco.

-Acabo de recibir una clave para el triunfo-Decía la rubia con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

La fase tres había acabado y el plan resultó un éxito rotundo.

 _ **FIN**_

 _Y eso apenas comienza. Pues es la antesala de un próximo proyecto relacionado con SVTFOE para el 2017, después de pasar las vacaciones fuera de la ciudad y liberarme con los cursos de verano (La vieja confiable después de reprobar una materia de la universidad)._

 _Por lo tanto, regresaré entre febrero y marzo._

 _Además, les deseo a todos mis amigos, socios y lectores una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo 2017 esperando que los siguientes 365 días sean de mucho éxito y alegría para cada uno de ustedes._

 _Muchas gracias por cada comentario, por cada fav en cada historia por ese primer año en Fanfiction y esperando que sean el doble para el segundo por parte de este servidor._

 _Y…_

 _Espero que les haya gustado ese fanfic, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y muchas gracias por su comprensión._

 _¡Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo!_


End file.
